Thought of a Chaotic Draconequues
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Ever wondered what Discord was thinking about while in Stone? Oneshot


Discord stood in the Cantelot Sculpture Garden once again.

The chaotic draconequues returned to stone by the mane six, the only difference this time was instead of looking happy, Discord now had a look of terror upon his face.

How was it that he even had that happy look to begin with?

Did Celestia and Luna trick him by some chance? Discord, as with almost any villain was know for being overconfident.

What a smack in the ego that must have been.

To be a creature with godlike power, to alter anything and anyone around you with a simple thought and yet not be able to stop a few magic necklaces, or however it was the princesses stopped him.

Anyway, Discord was placed back in the garden where he organically was. To any passing pony, he seemed dead, nonexistent, insignificant.

The only thing they'd remember him by are those stained glass windows that seem to increase every time Twilight and her friends accomplish some great feat

One would wonder how many more windows like that would be added to Celetias castle, or perhaps old stories were erased and replaced with new ones over the years.

From where Discord was, he could see the window that depicted the mane six zapping him with the Elements of Harmony

"Bah," Discord thought

Yes while the Spirit of Chaos was paralyzed now, his mind was still able to think. Also this time his eyes were open he could now see the world, rather than be locked away in darkness, hearing the senseless blabbering of guards or little ponies on a field trip to the garden

"How is this my fate?" Discord wondered "I am able to alter and change all reality. I can erase creatures from existence if I felt like it. I am a god! Yes that's right, not a spirit, a god! I am all powerful, what unknown force dictates this spell should bound me? I..."

Just then Discord noticed three ponies walking over to him, it was Flutter Shy, Apple Jack, and Pinkie

"He looks so sad." Flutter said

"That crazy critter deserved it," Apple said "The way he made everything all crazy and what not."

"Crazy?" Discord thought "How was that bad Apple Jack? I made the world fun, a new adventure every day. Are you content with you boring lifestyle? To simply replay your daily life over and over again like a broken record? I took you all out of that world, why couldn't you see that?"

"You think I might've been to much?" Flutter asked

"Huh?" Pinkie and Apple said

"I mean, he didn't really hurt anypony." Flutter explained "Maybe the Elements couldv'e made him good, like How they changed Luna back from being Nightmare Moon. Made him good,"

"Yes, someone has seen the light," Discord thought "I'm not a monster, not a slayer. If I wanted you all dead I'd have made it rain daggers and bombs. Although when I'm free I'll have to consider more drastic measures for you all,"

"He did make good cotton candy and milk," Pinkie admitted

"Yes," Discord said "Oh Pinkie I want to just kiss you...if I could. But you see I was just fun, if only I didn't have to corrupt you. Maybe we could have..."

A strange image found it's way into Discords mind. The image of him as king, while the goofy, silly Pinkie as queen.

"Maybe if she were older though," Discord thought "Nah, then she'd mature and probably break free of her nonsense. Such beautiful nonsense. I wonder what are children would look like?"

Just then the other three ponies of the mane six came out

"The Elements are back where they belong," Twilight said "Good thing Celestia sent those notes to me, or everything would still be chaos

"Huh!" Discord thought "Celestia! How could I have been so blind?! She ruined my rule. Oh I'm going to get that grandma of a horse, I just hope she's still around when I break free next. Over 1000 years old after all, how much longer dose she have? At least my handsome looks say with me while I'm stuck in here. Must be using some type of magic to stay so young,"

"Haha yep," Rainbow Dash said "Dopey Discord got what he deserved,"

Discord then tried with all his might to someone will misfortune on the pegases. Yet try as might, his chaos days were on hold once again

Yet a bit of bird poop hit her on the head just then, which made Discord chuckle inside

Rainbow went to chase the bit, Flutter followed, hoping to save her little critter

Rarity then talked about how ugly Discord looked. He tried to tune her out, yet she was so annoying

"On second thought, I'll end you first," Discord thought

* * *

Time passed, all Discord could see of the world was the garden. From time to time he noticed children ponies on field trips, or gardeners keeping the garden looking good.

He hated both, the children made fun of him, while the gardeners bored him. What was the point of keeping something the same when it looses value every time you see it? Don't people get tired of seeing the same thing over and over? He felt happy he changed the garden up a bit now at least.

Through a few of the ponies talking he'd heard that Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra had met defeated by the mane six. He'd known both of them, yet laughed when they heard how they lost

"Mushy love? Ha!"

It made him so happy at the failures of these two.

"Yet still, Sombra, geez. They blew him up? They killed a pony? Celestia had Twilight kill a pony. Not even I am that messed up. What kind of teacher is that old horse? Come to think of it, she couldn't even beat Chrysalis. If that hole filled girl could put the moves on her...Celestia must be loosing her edge,"

* * *

The months rolled on every day the same thing, sometimes Discord though he heard the cracking of his stone self, yet it was in vain. Just his imagination.

"How'd I do it the first time?" He wondered

Yet later that night, a miracle happened.

A certain pony with holes in her legs came to the garden under the cover of night

"You have ruled over all of Equestria," Queen Chrysalis said to the statue

"Your power far exceeds my own. We have both been beaten individually by Celestias little pony team,"

Discord was filled with glee, as he knew where this would lead, which it did

Chrysalis used her own power to free Discord, then agreed that for his freedom he'd help her conquer all of Equestria

Discord agreed, at least until she outlived her usefulness

"Chaos shall rule once more," Discord though

**The End**


End file.
